La varita sobre la corona
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: La familia real Black son apuestos, inteligentes y perfectos, así era la dinastía más antigua de Europa, todos querían un pedacito de ellos: una foto, una sonrisa, un matrimonio… Esta es la historia de las ovejas negras, de quienes dejaron el poder y el calor del pueblo inglés por la magia, de quienes escogieron la varita sobre la corona.


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, ponerles a hacer el tonto en el Buckingham Palace es mi culpa.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

**La varita sobre la corona**

La familia real de Inglaterra es la institución más importante de todo el país, por encima del presidente, del congreso y del pueblo. Adorados como dioses, literalmente, y queridos como amigos más cercanos, los Black son apuestos, inteligentes y perfectos. Así era la dinastía más antigua de Europa, todos querían un pedacito de ellos: una foto, una sonrisa, un matrimonio… Sin embargo esta familia estaba cerrada a cal y canto, los enlaces se concertaban o resultaban siempre impecables. Altos dignatarios, nobles de alta cuna, personas de cierto renombre o interés, intachables en todo momento evidentemente.

Eran conocidos por su impecabilidad y rectitud, representaban una nación, no obstante, siempre hay manzanas podridas. Historias extrañas que son la comidilla de los diarios sensacionalistas y que se tergiversan hasta que es imposible reconocer la verdad. Personas que desaparecieron y se dice que aparecen en bares nocturnos para ofrecerse a los peores vicios, que huyeron a países más cálidos con sus amantes, o que incluso murieron en extrañas circunstancias.

Porque claro, cuando un miembro de la familia real tiene magia ¿qué sucede?, ¿pueden abandonar el foco de la opinión pública? Es indiscutible que la corona conoce la existencia de la magia. ¿De verdad pensabais que el primer ministro británico iba a saberlo y la familia más antigua y poderosa de Gran Bretaña no? Sin embargo, igual que las actividades ilícitas con miembros del servicio, las posibles relaciones incestuosas y los problemas de drogas, se trataba con discreción. Algo tabú que se discutía a puerta cerrada para que no interfiriese en la reputación de la familia. Muchos no escogían ir a Hogwarts, olvidaban sus poderes, aprendían a controlarlos lo suficiente para no tener que utilizarlos nunca más. Han existido reyes y reinas de Inglaterra que tenían varitas guardadas bajo llave y nunca las utilizaron para ganar la guerra o para vencer a enemigos políticos.

Esta es la historia de las ovejas negras, de quienes dejaron el poder y el calor del pueblo inglés por la magia, de quienes escogieron _la varita sobre la corona_.

**Alphard Black (1932-1976)**

Alphrad Black era el hijo mediano de Pollux Black e Irma Crabbe, el primer varón que tuvieron y que aseguraba un futuro rey a Inglaterra. Sin embargo, Alphard resultó ser mago, creían haber erradicado eso de la familia cuando su tío abuelo Sirius II renunció a sus derechos al trono por una enfermedad degenerativa, la magia. Sirius II lo hizo con todo el respeto y agradecimiento, se marchó por una gran suma de dinero a vivir a otro país, donde supuestamente le trataban su enfermedad y donde tuvo su descendencia lejos de la prensa. Hubo muchos rumores: decían que había tenido que dejar la familia por que era homosexual, y que el matrimonio y tres hijos restantes eran una falacia, otros argumentaban que tenía ideas políticas muy extremistas y concretas… Los rumores se extendieron pero la familia los negó todos y continuó con el linaje familiar con la cabeza alta. Phineas Black II, el segundo varón, resultó ser un mago también, pero él fue expulsado a la fuerza debido a que no quería esconder su anomalía. Falleció en un callejón, supuestamente atracado, los rumores decían que debido a sus problemas de drogadicción, pero con eso podían lidiar. Cygnus, el tercer hijo, fue squib y todo parecía seguir su curso.

El linaje continuó sin problemas, Pullox, el primer hijo de Cygnus, tuvo primero una hija, Walburga. Esta tuvo un romance con un descendiente de Sirius II, Orion, su primo segundo. La realeza no escondió que eran familia, pero los medios tampoco se atrevieron a atacarlo, meterse tan directamente con la corona era peligroso. Orion era mago, aunque renunció a la varita para casarse con Walburga y vivir en Londres, con la atención mediática que eso suponía. Orion siempre deseo la corona, si su abuelo Sirius II hubiese renunciado a sus poderes y hubiese vivido en Inglaterra él sería el heredero al trono. Aunque los hijos de Walburga y Orion fuesen a ser magos no había problema, en el momento en que nació Alphrad el linaje se aseguró con un varón en el trono.

Sin embargo, curiosamente, Alphrad también resultó ser mago. Él asistió a Hogwarts porque, por una vez, un futuro rey quería las dos cosas: la corona y la varita. Alphrad creía firmemente que si hubiese sido rey durante la segunda guerra mundial la habría detenido con la ayuda de la magia, que no era algo que esconder. Tampoco quería revelar la magia a los muggles, pero no quería privarse de ella. Solucionaron su asistencia a Hogwarts con noticias falsas y rumores de un internado demasiado exclusivo. Los descendientes de Walburga también fueron allí, y, rompiendo la tradición, la familia real paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela mágica. Pero era peligroso, Alphrad tenía demasiadas ideas transgresoras y abiertas sobre la magia, quería utilizar la varita en su casa y seguir acudiendo al mundo mágico con frecuencia. Viajaba por diversos países y se involucraba en ambos mundos. Lo que para los muggles se traducía en demasiadas noticias extrañas, que terminaron por granjearle la fama de excéntrico y poco conservador: a veces era visto con ropas extrañas, con gente sin identificar o desaparecía durante días. Los magos en cambio estaban divididos entre quienes encontraban curioso que el rey de los muggles se interesase por ellos y quienes creían que quería imponerse también sobre ellos. Hay quienes afirman que la primera guerra mágica y la ascensión de Voldemort se alimentó de gran parte de ese miedo. Alphrad Black murió en 1976 cuando lo asesinaron unos mortífagos, los muggles y la corona dijeron que fue por un derrame cerebral.

**Sirius Black (1959-1996)**

Sirius Black se encontró de pronto a los 16 años con la responsabilidad de la corona británica sobre sus hombros. Él, que ya tenía la idea de hacerse auror, luchar contra Voldemort y pasárselo bien con sus amigos. Ahora tenía que dejar la escuela, esconder la varita y no volver a verlos porque: "los problemas de esa gente no nos incumben Sirius, nosotros somos la familia real Black, y eso siempre está por encima". Las presiones de su madre y su padre sobre el parlamento hicieron que cambiasen la ley, casualmente unos años antes del asesinato de su tío a manos de los mortífagos. Ahora, el sexo no era determinante para heredar la corona, por lo que su madre, y por ende él mismo, iban por delante de Cygnus II.

* * *

Walburga Black se convirtió en reina de Inglaterra, ella despreciaba la magia más que ningún otro miembro de la familia real. Quizás le superaba Orion, su marido, él podría haber heredado la corona si no fuera por su anomalía. Decidió abandonar los estudios mágicos en cuanto pudo, se alejó de esa rama familiar que prefería vivir exiliada y semiolvidada porque a cambio movía un palo y hacía chispas. Walburga, en su infinita misericordia, le perdonaba porque entendía que él no había escogido ser mago, igual que ella no escogió ser mujer. Orion lo habría abandonado todo por la corona, y así lo hizo, pero Alphrad lo quiso todo.

Alphrad que nació después de ella quitándole el derecho, y encima con una enfermedad, pretendía abarcarlo todo. Era un egoísta y se merecía morir, se metió con gente peligrosa, los magos son inestables y su muerte lo demuestra. Ella por eso quiso alejar a sus hijos de la magia en cuanto pudo, asistieron a Hogwarts porque la familia decidió que eso era lo mejor, en ese momento. Si Alphrad siendo el rey decidía que todos debían hacer algo había que acatarlo. Pero la guerra les había terminado dando la razón, era mejor alejarse y enterrarlo como se había hecho durante toda la vida. Ni Orion ni ella tuvieron que ver con la muerte de su hermano, jamás se juntarían con esa gente. Aunque puede que su marido tuviese algo de vidente. Le dijo cuándo se casaron que lo hacía porque algún día ella sería reina, y le ayudo a que cambiasen la ley. Ahora tenía el país en sus manos y se sentía agradecida, ocuparía el lugar que le correspondía con Orion a su lado.

* * *

Sirius quería a su familia, adoraba a su hermano y sabía que era importante la corona para el país. Cientos de años de tradición y una repentina responsabilidad cayeron sobre sus hombros cuando tenía 16 años. Lo sabía, sin embargo algo se rebeló contra eso, la guerra. Se dijo que si no hubiese habido una lucha tan injusta a su alrededor no lo habría abandonado todo. No quiso ver como la magia le había dado algo que antes no tenía, libertad para ser él mismo. Siempre había tenido que ir refrenando su lengua, su genio y sus modales para agradar, complacer y servir a su país. No puedes gritar, no puedes correr por la calle, no puedes tener una risa tan escandalosa... su vida había sido un continuo cúmulo de normas. Allí era Sirius, y nadie le decía nada si corría, hablaba demasiado alto o decía lo que pensaba. Conoció a gente que le admiraba pero no por su apellido, títulos o palacios, sino por su valentía e ingenio. Sus amigos y él convertían cada día en una aventura y cada problema en una travesura.

Sabía que un rey no debía comportarse así pero también era un niño, merecía diversión. Le gustaba volar y que lo admirasen por ser buen golpeador, que las chicas cayesen rendidas sin saber que era un príncipe, le encantaba estar con James, Peter y Remus. Remus, que sabía quién era porque era hijo de muggles pero se limitó a decirle que nunca le habían impresionado los títulos, que era más de repúblicas. Remus, que era un hombre lobo y temía que lo echaran de la escuela y repudiasen por algo que no había podido elegir. Sirius había nacido con la vida solucionada y él con una maldición, no era justo. James, Peter y Remus, ellos eran su verdadera magia. Sus padres y el mundo podían pensar que abandonaba la corona por chispas de colores o por una guerra absurda, pero eran ellos.

Él podía decirse que fue por los mortífagos, por los muggles que morían y ese Voldemort, pero se mentía. Cuando estalló la guerra y su tío murió miró al pasado y se dio cuenta que un verdadero rey lucharía por su pueblo. Si su pueblo eran los muggles sus vidas estaban perjudicadas por los mortífagos. Se puso esas excusas cuando se marchó de casa mientras sus padres le gritaban que tenía que volver, que soltase la varita y mirase el tapiz real. Pero cuando salió del palacio por la puerta de atrás y no miró atrás, sintió que se quitaba un peso de los hombros. Noto cómo se había sentido enjaulado hasta ese momento sin darse cuenta y que la corona le había pesado toda la vida, hasta cuando no era heredero directo. La varita era ligera y prometía aventuras, peligro y libertad. Libertad para ser quien quisiese ser, escoger un camino y alejarse de la prensa, del protocolo y de la tradición.

**Andromeda Black (1951)**

Andromeda Black creció más "libre". Ella era la segunda hija y su padre era el tercero de los hermanos, además que su tía Walburga ya se había encargado de cambiar las leyes antes del accidente de su tío Alphard. No le parecía incorrecto lo que había hecho, aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de sus padres. Su tía era la mayor y seguir rigiéndose por esa ley que anteponía los hombres a las mujeres era absurdo. Su padre Cygnus estaba muy enfadado con ella, él debería haber gobernado, era hombre y no tenía esa… anomalía. Su padre lo llamaba así, como si fuese una extremidad extraña, todavía recuerda su cara de decepción cuando impidió con ocho años que una taza se cayese al suelo sin querer. No le sorprendió como su madre, parecía decepcionado, como si lo estuviese esperando.

Fue a Hogwarts, y tuvo que escuchar como sus padres criticaban la decisión de su tío. Él había decidido que todos los magos de la familia real tendrían que, al menos, ir a la escuela a aprender a controlar los poderes allí. Ella era la segunda que iba, sabía que unos años después también iría con Sirius pero le dio mucho miedo. Sus padres hablaban de gente extraña y sin modales, que no tenían un gobierno real y una tradición, que allí no los respetarían y que iría sin protección apropiada. Como miembro de la familia real Andromeda siempre había estado acostumbrada a ser el foco de atención: las amenazas, los guardaespaldas y tener cuidado era un ámbito más de su vida, por eso le inquietaba no saber a qué atenerse.

Andromeda era una joven educada y bellísima, que apareció con la cabeza bien alta y sabiéndose mejor que la gente que la rodeaba. Porque se lo llevaban diciendo desde que nació, porque la prensa hablaba de ella y porque su familia era importante. Ella era una Black y un miembro de la casa real, su sangre era más importante que la de todos ellos. Cuando se puso el sombrero se extrañó cuando escuchó su voz en su cabeza, pero no cambió de postura:

—"Otra Black, veo en vuestra cabeza tanta grandeza… es extraño en niños tan pequeños… una princesa, eres astuta y tienes ingenio, tienes ambición por crecer, aunque tú no lo sepas…"SLYTHERIN.—

Andromeda vistió el verde y con una sonrisa se encaminó a su mesa. Slytherin siempre supo aprovechar las oportunidades, aunque ella fuera hija de muggles y en el mundo mágico no los conociesen tanto, el apellido Black seguía siendo importante. Muchos hijos de muggles la miraban con envidia, con reverencia y con una adoración increíbles. Las serpientes sabían lo que era el poder, y ese apellido lo emanaba por todas partes. Andromeda se comportó como le habían enseñado, a la perfección. Siempre respondía a las adulaciones y personas serviciales con sonrisas y palabras amables, dejaba la arrogancia y malos modales a su primo Sirius. Andromeda nunca se sintió realmente vinculada al mundo mágico, sus hermanas y padres la esperaban en casa todos veranos y vacaciones, sabía que involucrarse demasiado en ese mundo le haría alejarse de ellos.

Sin embargo algo cambio, Ted Tonks era un hijo de muggles y deberían haber tenido muchas cosas en común, pero no. Él parecía fascinado con la magia mucho más que ella, le encantaba estudiarla y aprender cosas sobre su cultura. Ted Tonks nunca había hablado con ella ni se había interesado por su apellido pero un día que vio que Andromeda no podía realizar un hechizo y la ayudó:

—El Patronus es un hechizo complicado, cuesta un tiempo realizarlo correctamente, no te rindas— Ted tenía el pelo rubio y la voz más agradable que Andromeda había escuchado nunca. Había algo en la forma de mirarla que le producía escalofríos, no era con adoración disimulada o reverencia. La miraba con curiosidad, como si le pareciese una criatura mágica interesante o algo así. Aunque sabía que no tenía que responder así, por una vez, no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva:

—Ya lo sé, además soy buena maga— se arrepintió enseguida, puede que nunca hubiese contestado tan secamente a nadie en toda su vida. Sin embargo él no pareció afectarle, sonrió todavía más y le dijo:

—Nadie ha dicho eso, tienes que pensar un recuerdo alegre, uno de verdad, algo poderoso—calló un momento como si le diese vergüenza preguntar—¿en qué pensabas?— Andromeda no había intentado pensar en nada porque para ella la magia intentaba que fuesen movimientos mecánicos y palabras extrañas, no algo que tenía que sentir.

Intentó pensar en momentos que creía felices y realizar el hechizo pero no salió nada de su varita, volvió a fruncir el ceño, aquello era una estupidez.

—No sucede nada.—Iba a volver a responder secamente pero se contuvo— Estaba pensando en casa, en mis hermanas y yo leyendo en el salón o comiendo todos juntos. — Atesoraba los ratos así ya que solían ser pocos. Sus padres viajaban o tenían diversos actos y cenas a las que asistir continuamente. Se dio cuenta de que su recuerdo feliz estaba empañado. Ese recuerdo no era algo poderoso porque con su familia no tenía verdaderos momentos y los que tenían eran vacíos y sosos. En ese momento la felicidad se le antojo algo difícil, ¿por qué no podía pensar en algo alegre con ellos, era feliz? Ted pareció entender esa confusión porque de pronto dijo:

—Dromeda, la felicidad se puede encontrar en cualquier cosa si aprendes a mirar—Nadie nunca la había llamado Dromeda y eso la hizo reír. La hizo soltar unas carcajadas que la sorprendieron hasta ella, que solamente reía por compromiso y de forma educada o femenina. Miro a los ojos de Ted y volvió a sentir algo, una cosa no del todo desagradable que le hacía sentirse al borde de un precipicio.

—Enséñame a hacer magia Ted.—

* * *

_Bueno aquí está la historia, lo que viene ahora es una gilipollez y no tenéis porque leerlo pero querría aclarar varias cosas:_

_1- Puede que haya quedado sosa porque he usado GRAN parte de la historia en explicar el árbol genealógico, o intentarlo. Juro por Merlín que si buscáis en Internet la familia Black le encontraréis más sentido a la historia, o al menos entenderéis mejor el parentesco si os lía. La idea al principio parecía maravillosa, la familia real Black y cómo echan a sus componentes porque son magos... me encantaba. El problema fue cuando vi el árbol y me di cuenta que para heredar lo hacen los mayores, y no quien me da la gana. Antes de los Black que me interesaba utilizar, como eran Sirius y Andromeda sobre todo, había muchos nombres, por lo que utilicé la historia de Alphard, que siempre me ha gustado, para contar como esas personas abandonaron la familia. Ese Sirius II me fastidió especialmente la verdad, así que lo mandé lejos (aunque sin abandonar realmente la familia, solo alejándose del foco mediático para que no cuente como expulsión). Otra cosa que me jodió fue que hasta 2015 la familia real Británica no modificó la ley que da preferencia a los hombres y a las mujeres y aquí yo lo hice sobre 1975 para darle preferencia a Walburga. No me habría importado que el heredero fuera su hermano, pero me gusta la idea de que ambicionase la corona y odiase la magia (aunque se casa con un mago como es Orion), creo que le pega al personaje._

_2-Quiero abrir el debate si alguien le interesa sobre los magos, squibs, hijos de muggles... porque es algo que me fastidia en muchas de mis ideas. El concepto de ¿cómo se trasmite la magia? ¿sería un gen recesivo o dominante? Si eres squib y te casas con un muggle ¿qué porcentaje hay de que tu hijo sea mago? Puede que parezcan preguntas tontas pero yo las tengo en mi cabeza, porque para una historia anterior un personaje quiere investigar eso, y realmente importan. Si de un mago SIEMPRE van a salir magos, porque parece ser el gen dominante, en la familia real podría pasar como en esta que debido a que algunos la tienen la van transmitiendo aunque no quieran. No sé si me explico o tiene sentido, pero que si alguien lo quiere debatir estoy abierta a ideas._

_3-Lo de dejar la historia de Andromeda con ese final es intencionado, es el principio de cómo cambia de opinión. Obviamente le costó más tiempo y reflexiones darse cuenta de que la magia la hacía feliz. Ella dejó la corona por amor, pero solo en parte, también lo hizo porque él le descubrió cómo la magia era maravillosa. Su familia no iba a aceptar que se casase con donadie nacido de muggles, pero encima ella quiso vivir en el mundo mágico, eso también era lo grave._


End file.
